Notredame
by Chikori Kansaki
Summary: Damas y caballeros, hoy les contare una historia que sucedió aquí, en nuestro amado París, hace muchos años, en el año de nuestro Señor: 1482 conocida también como "la Era de las Catedrales". Uun triste cuento lleno de amor, deseo y traición. 6927, 10069, D18, R56, SPADE69, D69


_**Notas del fanfic:**_

_KHR no me pertenece y la historia de Notredame de Paris le pertenece al gran Victor Hugo._

_Este fanfic mexcla la novela de Victor, la pelicula de Disney, el musical frances de Eduardo González Serrano e imaginacion fujoshi marca chikori._

_**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**_

_Dedicado completamente al amor de mi vida, a mi OpHELIA! ajem (no pude evitar gritar dramaticamente) mejor conocida como Vampire White du Schiffer o Sebieth._

_Por nuestro aniversario y tu cumpleaños!_

**NOTREDAME**

**_Prologo._**

En la plaza de Notredame, mujeres y hombres se reunían en la plaza para escuchar las palabras del poeta del pueblo; un joven rubio de ojos azules en ropajes sucios que destellaban colores verdes, como si se pudiera fácilmente ocultar en la naturaleza. Cuando se dio cuenta de la gran cantidad de personas presentes, comenzó con su _historia._

-Escuchad a este artista anónimo de la rima, kora. Damas y caballeros, hoy les contare una historia que sucedió aquí, en nuestro amado Paris, hace muchos años, en el año de nuestro Señor: 1482 conocida también como "la Era de las Catedrales". Es un triste cuento lleno de amor, deseo y traición. Empezare con el pasado de cuatro hombres, nuestros protagonistas kora, antes del trágico evento que relataré.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Acto 1: Las cicatrices del pasado**

**Historia 1: Los hermanos**

Fue hace 7 años; en algún lugar lejano en Europa, un bandido huía de la ley. Un adulto de cabello verde-azulado, con un corte extraño de dos rayos terminando en una extraña mata picuda; sus ropas eran robadas, seguramente las tomó de algún soldado muerto en la batalla por Napoleón.

Había logrado evadir a sus captores y ahora deambulaba en las calles; pero se detuvo cuando escucho a un niño llorar, un infante que él nunca vio. Se acercó a la fuente del sonido y encontró a un pequeño niño que apenas cumpliría sus 8 años, estaba llorando sobre el lastimado cuerpo de una hermosa mujer de cabellos purpura, una conocida compañera gitana; el hombre se acercó y miro a la mujer que al fin notó su presencia.

-mnm deja de esforzarte Chrome.- le dijo a la gitana.- ríndete, y descansa en paz.

-no puedo…- dijo ella tratando de formular correctamente las palabras.- mi niño, él estará solito.

-si eso te preocupa, me hare cargo de él.

-entonces…- la mujer sonrió y tomó los hombros de su hijo para mirarlo.- mi niño, vete con este hombre. Él te cuidara.

-No, mami estará sola.- seguía llorando y apretaba con fuerza sus manos.

-tranquilo mi niño, estaré bien, en cuanto me recupere me iré a las montañas de Andalucía, ¿recuerdas? Es mi lugar favorito, así que no te preocupes.

-pero… pero….

-te esperare ahí, y algún día, volveremos a vernos… por favor llévatelo… Spade.- ella se esforzaba en no cerrar los ojos.

El hombre le hizo caso y se llevó cargando al pequeño, que aunque le amenazó con un tridente, lo cargó en sus hombros y corrió nuevamente ahora llevando al recién huerfanito hasta salir de la ciudad. Creo una fogata con algo de basura en un callejón desconocido para ellos donde otras personas dormían.

-mami.- al fin respondía el pequeño.- ¿realmente se fue a Andalucía?

-si.- respondió sin querer dar más explicaciones.- ella ha ido a su lugar especial.

-que bueno. Será feliz.

-por cierto, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-primero di el tuyo.- dijo inmediatamente el pequeño.

-mnm vaya que eres pilluelo.- se rió y despeinó los azulados cabellos del niño.- no tengo nombre.- entonces saco de sus mangas una carta de póker, un as de espadas.- pero me conocen como "Daemon Spade"

-oya, Daemon suena como demonio.- sonrió por un momento mientras se acercaba más al fuego.- me llamo Mukuro pero no tengo un apellido.

-mnm, igual que todos nosotros.- elevó su mano para indicar con un solo gesto todos los vagabundos que estaban cerca. – pero al menos tienes un nombre; no te preocupes, ahora eres parte de nuestra familia.

-¿familia?

-sí, desde ahora eres parte de esta familia. Especialmente, MI hermano.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia dos: Los amantes**

Ocho años atrás; sucedió que en el enorme edificio de la corte de justicia parisiense, exactamente en el jardín, un niño moreno y de ojos plateados garabateaba sobre la tierra suelta; el parecía tener solamente 8 años pero aun a tan temprana edad ya le iban a comprometer en matrimonio. Resulta que su padre siempre había tenido un amorío secreto con otro hombre, él le odiaba por eso, pero ahora que su viejo amor regresaba de una larguísima guerra con un hijo de su sangre, pensaban que aunque su amor nunca hubiera tenido éxito quizás sus hijos podrían lograrlo.

Él realmente no quería, pero cuando le conoció todo cambio. La luz del pequeño rayo de sol le cegó.

-¿Hibari Kyoya? –respondió dudoso un chiquillo rubio con ropas blancas, superándole fácilmente unos 6 años.

-¿sí? Que quieres.- dijo de mala gana aunque él estaba perplejo de su invitado, era cómo si brillará, poderoso como el Sol.

-mucho gusto, me llamo Dino Cavallone y deseo convertirme en un valiente y fuerte caballero al servicio del rey.- se puso un poco nervioso y entregó un ramo de flores de purpuras iris.- eh yo soy tu… ah ya sabes… el que promete, ¿cómo se dice?

-prometido, se dice prometido, idiota.- dijo riéndose de la torpeza de su compañero.

-ehm bueno, eso, toma mi obsequio por favor.- y le dio el ramo; después se le quedo mirando fijamente con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué?- se ruborizó, algo tenía ese visitante que lo ponía nervioso, pero era feliz por ese sentimiento.

-al inicio temía casarme con alguien desconocido, pero ahora, ¡estoy impaciente por el día de nuestra boda!

El "Sol" beso con amor la mejilla de la "golondrina" y después se fue corriendo más apenado de lo que estaba el otro.

Estaba de nueva cuenta solo, tocando las flores de liris, su mente retumbaba con un solo pensamiento: "Amor". Pero no todo podía ser dulce, pues mucho antes, sus padres le habían dicho que nunca lo entregara todo a esa "persona especial" hasta que llegará al altar.

"Hay muchos animales hijo mío, que en cuanto se acerquen querrán devorar tu carne; cuidado y ser fuerte, ser un carnívoro como ellos y demuéstrales que mandas."

La flor de Liz no es solo un símbolo de realeza y pureza, también es de coraje. Y por ello, decidió jamás doblarse a la voluntad del Sol hasta que llegará el glorioso día de su boda.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia tres: El hombre y el monstruo**

París tenía un grave presente hace 14 años, pues la cacería por los de pieles oscuras estaba en su máximo auge. Sucedió exactamente en una oscura noche de París, un grupo de 4 gitanos huían por los muelles. Entre ese grupo había una pareja de esposos, que cuidaban que su bebé no tuviera frío y le acurrucaban en sus brazos.

-mi niño.- decía la mujer que cuidaba con tanto cariño a su bebé.- por favor, no hagas ruido.

Pero paso que los descubrieron, temblaron de miedo cuando les rodearon los soldados y les amenazaron con sus armas. Pero sus cuerpos se congelaron cuando vieron emerger de entre las sombras al actual juez del ministro de justicia; un hombre aún joven pero de imponente figura, vistiendo unas ropas de falsa pureza que contrarrestaban con el negro caballo tenebroso que parecía demostrar lo que realmente era esa persona que poseía un corazón de hierro. Era la clase de gente que veía oscuridad por todos lados menos en sí mismo, porque era esa clase de ególatra que se sentía divino por saber tantos lenguajes y tantas ciencias desde a tan temprana. Pero su odio a los gitanos yacía en que uno de ellos fue el culpable de traer la peste a París y haber matados a muchos habitantes, entre ellos: sus padres.

-G-Gesso B-Byakuran… - dijo uno de los aterrados.

-arresten a esos bandidos.- movió su mano.- y quitarle a esa mujer lo que está cargando, porque seguramente son cosas robadas.

-¡no!- grito el esposo y atacó a los soldados, lo hacía para ganar tiempo.- ¡huye Nana!

-p-pero… Iemitsu…

-¡HUYE!

Y ella, con todo su pesar, se fue….

Nana corría por las solitarias calles de París huyendo de Gesso, el cual le pisaba los talones, no se atrevía a mirar atrás porque estaba convencida que si veía los ojos de Byakuran no lograría mantener las fuerzas para correr.

Aprovechó un atajo y saltó, aventajando su escape y dejando momentáneamente frustrado a su persecutor; no paró de correr hasta llegar a la enorme Notredame.

-¡asilo, asilo!- gritaba con todas sus fuerzas para que el arcediano le escuchará. Pero nadie abría.

Escucho muy de cerca el golpeteo del caballo, había perdido su tiempo y ahora Gesso podría atraparla, ella trato de huir de nuevo pero él alcanzo a tomar el bulto que cuidaba con tanto recelo. Ella se esforzó en que no le rebatarán su bebé pero el juez le dio una patada que la hizo caer, pero su cabeza golpeó contra los escalones, llevándola a una muerte rápida.

Como si el pequeño supiera, empezó a chillar ahora en los brazos del desconocido.

-¿un bebé?- dijo Gesso y descubrió la mantita, llevándose un susto y marcando un gesto de asco.- ¡un monstruo!

Pero antes de pensar en qué hacer con la criatura, el arcediano había salido de su templo, dándose cuenta del crimen cometido.

-¡tú!- grito furioso la figura religiosa.- te has atrevido a derramar sangre inocente a los pies de Notredame.

-¿yo? ¡Ella tuvo la culpa!- dijo ofendido.- corrió y se cayó la muy tonta.

-¡¿además, qué pensabas hacer con el niño!?

-obviamente NO iba a tirarlo a un pozo.- la sonrisa que demostraba era similar al de un niño que rompió toda la vajilla. -no me vengas con sermones, Knucles, tu mataste a un hombre y mírate ahora, eres el arcediano de Notredame.

-sigh… es cierto pero aunque pienses que estas libre de culpa, nunca ocultarás la verdad a los ojos de Notredame.

Byakuran miró el edificio y se dio cuenta de las miradas de las gárgolas y las estatuas, ¿parecían ahora más tenebrosas o era su imaginación? Parecía que le miraban directamente a él, con repudio y asco; incluso la que antes consideraba la más bella de todas, la Virgen Maria, parecía estrechar más a su bebé y parecía quemarle con la mirada.

Por primera vez sintió temor en su alma oscura.

-aconséjame.

-reivindica tu vida, entrégasela a Dios para que pueda perdonarte, y cría al niño como si fuera tuyo.

-fufufu, no me molesta lo de ser un servidor de nuestro Señor, pero ¿criar a este monstruo con cara de pez?- miro con despecho al niño pero después pensó que no podría ser una mala idea cuidarle.- muy bien, estoy seguro que el Señor sabe porque hace las cosas.- lo elevó sonriéndole como un padre orgulloso de su heredero.- oh mi monstruito, quizás algún día puedas serme útil.

Y Byakuran le dio un nombre a su hijo, uno que según el ahora sacerdote le quedaba perfecto a su niño feo como pescado: Tsunayoshi.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

_Como se habrán dado cuenta, el Destino ya tenía las cartas en la mesa y dentro de algunos años futuros sucedería una de las mayores desgracias aquí en nuestra bella Notredame. Seguir mis palabras hasta el final pues las necesitarán para este acertijo, ¿Quién es la victima de esta tragedia?_

**_*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*_**

**Acto 2: Bienvenidos a Notredame**

Sucedía que en esos tiempos el poder eclesiástico dominaba al rey, por ello muchos gitanos considerados brujos por la iglesia fueron condenados al exilio (si eran lo suficientemente suertudos), a la horca u hoguera o simplemente podían también torturarlos hasta desear la muerte. Su simple existencia estaba prohibida.

Esa noche cientos de gitanos gritaban por asilo a la majestuosa Notredame, mismos vagabundos que habían llegado a territorio francés hace un año pero apenas cruzaban París; ¡pobres hombres y mujeres abandonados por Dios! , esos vándalos sin domicilio solo querían refugio, y lo hubieran obtenido si es antiguo arcediano no se hubiera ido, porque ahora el que cuidaba la casa del Señor era un hombre cruel que miraba con desprecio a los caídos.

Pero ese ente oscuro no tenía derecho de negarles su casa a los mendigos, pues quien realmente vivía en ese edificio miraba con compasión a los pobres gitanos, se trataba del deforme campanero cuyos ojos inocentes aun no eran maleados por las palabras duras de su "padre". Tsunayoshi, a sus 14 años, pensaba que los gitanos no podían ser tan malos como decía Byakuran y muchos otros, ¿Cómo podían serlo si se cuidaban los unos a los otros? Y nadie le engañaba a pensar eso, pues esa noche veía como un hombre protegía con tanto anhelo a otro. Dejo de mirarlos cuando sintió que podrían verlo y prefirió volver con sus amadas campanas.

Mientras tanto, el arcediano, mirada desde lo más alto a la muchedumbre; sintiendo asco de solo estar mirándolos, solo uno entre ellos pareció llamarle la atención, uno que sonreía a su "hermano" aun debajo de la maltratada capa. Pero no fue suficiente para hacerle olvidar su maldad.

-¡ustedes paganos! No se atreverán a manchar la sagrada Notredame.- miro a todos lados y le gritó a un soldado que caminaba por casualidad en esas calles.- ¡arréstelos!

-con mucho gusto…..- dijo el rubio caballero en pulcra armadura, sobresalía un tatuaje en el antebrazo con la forma del Sol y grabado con el título "Phoebus".

Sacando su espada, empezó a perseguir a los gitanos, especialmente a esos que no eran tan rápidos, por eso acorraló al muchacho que no quería separarse del extraño gitano con saco napoleónico. Corrieron entre callejones, derribando botes de basura y brincando algunas cajas de madera hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida. El chico se enfrentó al soldado mostrando un afilado y pequeño tridente que había sacado con tanta agilidad que el arquero no supo de donde salió.

Pero no hubo necesidad de enfrentamientos, pues cuando el parisiense miró la figura de frente no deseo lastimar tan bello rostro. Esos ojos bicolores parecían hechizarle.

-¿Quién eres tú?- guardó su espada y le ofreció su mano.- pareces sacado del cielo.- ¿de dónde vienes bello extranjero?, de la tierra, no, seguramente del cielo. Por favor, no deseo lastimarte, solo saber más de ti.

-kufufu.- se burló de su persecutor y guardo la navaja.- ni siquiera sé de dónde vengo.- alzo los brazos y se acercó más al otro.- ¿Quién soy? solamente un gitano.

Cuando el caballero creyó alcanzar esos azulados cabellos alzo más su mano, pero en un rápido movimiento esa avecilla había huido. Miró perplejo la dirección donde el gitano había escapado hasta perderle de vista.

¿Qué tanto había perdido cuando se fue hace seis años a la Guerra?

**_*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*_**

**Acto 3: Diversión lunática**

**Historia 1: Los páganos son divertidos**

Casi todo París estaba emocionado porque mañana sería el "Festival de los Locos", pero los únicos en contra eran los soldados y el ministerio de Justicia.

Apenas amanecía cuando los gitanos fueron los primeros en llegar a la plaza, casi al mismo tiempo que las campanas saludaban al pueblo, decoraron con hermosos y coloridos papeles; tenían suerte de que muchos pueblerinos le apoyaban, _"La fiesta de los locos era mejor cuando los gitanos participaban"_ es lo que muchos seguimos pensando.

Y por ello nos dieron un regalo a la hora en el que el Sol hace acto de presencia.

-pongan mucha atención.- invitaba el bandido más conocido en Europa que ahora era tratado como el rey de los gitanos, sí, se trataba de Daemon Spade.- pues sus ojos se asombraran.- movía sus manos con misticismo, sacando flores de las mangas de su traje.- ante la visión más hermosa.- tomó una hermosa tela blanca que destellaba diferentes tonalidades de colores gracias a la luz, con ella cubrió a una pequeña rana que antes de ocultarse saltó energéticamente como parte del acto.- baja un ángel a bailar.

Sacudió la tela y salió neblina cubriendo la figura del anfibio que empezaba a moverse y poco a poco se transformaba su silueta en una humana; un hermoso ser se reveló, sus cabellos índigos lucían tan suaves al contacto, las grandes arracadas de plata se movían con cada paso que daba, y los piercings se quedaban en su lugar no queriendo opacar a sus compañeras bailarinas, los hermosos ojos evocaban diferentes sentimientos a quien lo mirara, desde encontrar un seductor fuego infernal hasta una pura luz celestial, no hubo necesidad de ocultar su pecho o sus brazos por lo que muchos suspiraron al verlo, en cambio te obligaba a mirarlo por los brazaletes y collares plateados con joyas falsas que aun así brillaban preciosamente; su tersa y rosada piel era acariciada por la transparente tela blanca que reflejaba los colores del arcoíris y que se mecían en sus brazos dando la ilusión de que podría volar, esa bella tela era una capa extra de sus delgados pantalones blancos, más no ocultaba mucho su figura, esa función la hacía un trozo de tela azul que parecía una falda con bordados de lunas en color plata y que le cubría hasta medio muslo y se amarraba al lado derecho de su cadera; no usaba zapatos, en cambio pulseras del mismo material que los demás accesorios danzaban junto con él. Giraba, daba saltos, movía sus manos con gracia y delicadeza y después golpeaba la pandereta con sus caderas, lo hacía con tanta seducción que muchos pensaron que era imposible que un hombre pudiera ser tan sensual, incluso muchas mujeres le envidiaron sus movimientos; pero no solo era encantador en el baile, cuando cantaba era como si salieran las palabras de Dios de sus labios, hermosos sonidos le abandonaban cuando hablaba de la maravillosa Andalucía, su voz envolvía al que le escuchará en ese lugar soñado del que hablaba.

Todo el pueblo se maravilló, sus hermanos gitanos no pudieron evitar bailar con su príncipe, incluso Spade no quiso alejarse pues la visión frente a él le robaba el alma, y no sólo a él, también al campanero que veía desde lo alto de la torre, al sacerdote que miraba tras la ventana del estudio incluso al caballero de armadura dorada que se detuvo momentáneamente de ir al Ministerio de Justicia para lanzarle una moneda de oro. Esa era la magia de un cuerpo puro, especialmente uno que ya estaba hechizado en ese encantamiento llamado amor.

Cuando acabo el espectáculo, los parisienses dieron el aviso de que desde ese momento comenzaba "El festival de los locos" y los gitanos se dispersaron para ayudar. Pero Spade sujetó la mano de su hermano cuando había terminado de guardar a su mascota en una bolsa; tenía que hablar con él. Ambos hermanos se quedaron ocultos tras un callejón detrás de la plaza principal.

-vas a darme una disculpa por casi vestirme como una niña.

-nunca.- sonrió con mucho orgullo

-sigh, estoy un poco cansado.- se acostó en el suelo usando la gabardina que le prestó su hermano.- gracias.

-nufufufu mi querido hermanito, sabes.- le acariciaba los índigos cabellos, recogiéndolos para que no le molestará.- tienes 15 años, ya no eres un niño.- se acostó a un lado suyo, casi encima suyo, entrelazando su mano derecha y la mano izquierda en la cadera de Mukuro.- últimamente ya te miro de otra forma.

-hermano.- le sonrió.- me conoces desde antes que tuviera 8 años, mi madre se fue en paz a Andalucía porque ella recelosamente me confió a ti porque sabía que nunca me harías daño.- se acomodó un poco mejor, no le molestaba el acercamiento de Spade.- kufufu siempre has cuidado de mí, no puedo verte más que como mi adorado hermano mayor.

-eso es cruel, pero cierto, lástima que eso acabó hoy.- se levantó sorprendiendo a Mukuro.- ya estás en la edad del amor y por ello es mejor que consigas a alguien que te proteja y tu correspondas; solo te advierto una cosa, ten cuidado cuando andes en el campo o la ciudad, porque las personas pueden ser muy malas y pueden estar por cualquier parte, ¿me entiendes? Especialmente de esos que parecen que brillar más que el oro.

-… te entiendo… -dijo con cierta depresión y sintiendo un poco de temor de que Daemon le haya descubierto.- y cuando llegase el momento, me defenderé.- entonces sacó su tridente de la funda negra que se ocultaba en su pierna, la que era cubierta por la tela azul.

-nufufu buen niño, dejarás de ser mi hermano.- besó la frente de su hermano y le volvió a tomar de la mano.- vamos, tenemos que prepararnos para la coronación del nuevo "_Papa de los locos_."

Mukuro afirmó y siguió a Spade hasta donde estaba su guarida, en el camino su rana salió de la bolsa, saltó y se quedo en los hombros de su amo, Mukuro miro a su espalda y sintió su corazón aprisionarse cuando vio al soldado de dorada armadura teniendo un momento muy romántico con otra persona.

_-"nada es como antes…"_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 2: El sol y su flor de lys**

El capitán de los arqueros, Dino Cavallone, había llegado finalmente al Ministerio de Justicia; miro el enorme edificio desde afuera, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, siempre se preguntaba cómo estaba su querido Kyoya y ahora que estaba cerca sentía nerviosismo, ¿se acordaría de él?. Una mano le tocó la espalda, aparecía la amada golondrina que tuvo que dejar por la guerra, un escribano y aprendiz de juez: un hombre de cortos cabellos ébano, inquietantes ojos de luna, piel blanca y suave, vestía un hermoso traje negro de caballero aunque un poco desajustado para hacerle notar su juventud, llevaba en su antebrazo una banda con el símbolo de una flor de lys, el cual era el escudo de todos los que trabajaban para la justicia parisiense.

-Hibari.- sonrió.

-tardaste, creí que habías muerto.- el correspondió el gesto. En cuanto se acercó más le abrazó con fuerza.

-sí, yo también te extrañe.- acarició los negros cabellos. Tomó las mejillas de su amado para besarle pero este le huyó con lentitud, tomando su mano en cambio.

-idiota… estuve preocupado.- no quiso decirle la verdad.

-se te olvida que soy más fuerte de lo que parezco. Bueno, no estemos en este edificio aburrido, divirtámonos en el festival.- le jaló un poco inventándole al paseo.

Caminaban por las calles coloridas de Paris, contándose todo lo que habían hecho en esos años que no se vieron. Sus bocas decían una cosa mientras sus pensamientos hablaban de otra.

_-"si supieras que todos mis 16 años te pertenecen solamente a ti…"_ –pensaba Hibari mientras recibía un regalo por parte de su amado, un broche con la forma de ave y hecho con hermosos diamantes.- _"Las palabras que me dices son tan bellas, pero en el momento en que descubra que son falsas no creeré en ellas y te hare pagar por eso."_

-"_tu corazón de jovencito es mío, tus ojos de alondra son sólo para mi, que cuando me miran parecen brillar más que las estrellas, son más hermosos que esos diamantes que te he regalado"._

_-"del que me he enamorado es un hermoso arquero que ni él sabe cuánto le amo, no podría decírselo pero sé que él lo sabe, estoy seguro"_

_-"sé de tu amor a través de tus mirada, me lo dice todo, por eso sé que quien te ame será el hombre más feliz del mundo"._

_-"no busques más por un amor, que aquí esta, esperándote sin ninguna duda, para siempre"_ será un hermoso día… -respondió silenciosamente Hibari.

-… el día de nuestra boda.- correspondió DIno.

Ambos al instante se sonrojaron.

Desearon en ese momento probar sus labios, pero de nueva cuenta le huyó Hibari, renegaron de esos votos que hicieron a sus padres y que no les permitía expresarse.

-sabes Hibari.- dijo tranquilamente Dino mirando hacia la catedral de Notredame.- el día que llegue el momento en que me des tu cuerpo, estaré tan dichoso que lo cubriré de las más hermosas flores y de todo el oro que aun se esconde en la Tierra.

-¡vaya trovador saliste con semejantes palabras!- intentó burlarse pero en realidad estaba muy apenado.- pero dime más, quiero saber cómo fue tu vida en las guerras, que hiciste, cuanto me extrañaste, deseo saberlo todo.- dijo en un susurro, avergonzado de ser tan sincero en ese momento.

Ambos siguieron hablando, cuando Dino estaba cerca de Hibari solo tenía ojos para él, igual sucedía con su adorado, pero el hecho de no poder expresarlo físicamente les atormentaba; y fue eso lo que quizás le falto al Sol y que por ello se quemó en su crimen, le faltaba que su flor le mirara y recibiera su calor. Aunque siendo sinceros, los hombres siempre terminamos por no estar completamente satisfechos, y quizás aunque Hibari hubiera sido más amoroso, Dino le hubiera aun así engañado pues la guerra le había manchado su alma.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 3: El papa de los locos**

Lo recuerdo perfectamente, ese día había bajado el campanero de Notredame, nervioso de que se le viera pero tan emocionado de estar en el soñado Festival de Los Locos, siempre había deseado participar pero era la primera vez que se animaba a convivir con el pueblo; su principal motivo era ver más de cerca al hermoso gitano que bailó en la mañana.

Se escondía detrás de los pilares y en todo lugar que pudiese protegerlo, era un extraño miedo y gusto estar cerca de las personas que siempre había mirado desde el campanario.

La gente no se daba cuenta de su existencia por el enorme gozo que había, todo estaba al revés y eso era lo divertido de esta diversión: hombres caminando como perros, mujeres que usaban vestidos que engañaban haciéndoles parecer más gordas, personas con máscaras de animales y/o demonios, gente con traje de payaso, gitanos vistiendo ropas ostentosas. Las actividades que se ofrecían también eran extrañas. Todos se regocijaban con la misma alegría.

Fue entonces que le descubrí, también Mukuro (con ahora tentadoras ropas rojas como la manzana prohibida de Dios) cuando accidentalmente chocaron, él sin darse cuenta se disculpó y buscó una herida en su rostro o más bien en la "máscara" que creía que usaba.

Con orgullo grite a todo el pueblo, después de todo era el que organizaba esa fiesta, pues soy el que sabe más de diversión gracias a mis orígenes kora, pero eso no importa en esta historia. Continuemos.

-venid en este día donde todo está al revés kora, París se vuelve loca, todos pueden ser reyes y al mismo tiempo payasos, por eso se les premiará. Y quien haga la mueca más graciosa será nuestro rey, el gran papa de los locos.

Muchos empezaron a hacer fila frente a la Plaza de Greve, esperando hacer el gesto ganador.

-hoy la demencia y más demonios guiarán nuestros pasos; ladrones y truhanes serán nuestros invitados de honor. Divirtamos en este día que esta patas arriba, donde el ganador tiene que ser más feo que las gárgolas de la catedral.

Lo intentaron, pero comparados con el anterior rey, ninguno pudo superarlo; por eso se me ocurrió hacer una pequeña broma. Señale en dirección del rincón donde se ocultaba.

-¿pero quién es el que se oculta ahí? Un momento, ¡es Tsunayoshi!, el campanero de Notredame. Definitivamente él debe ser nuestro rey kora.

Tsunayoshi era un muchachito de apenas 14 años, tenía una enorme joroba que lo obligaba a cojear y doblarse, tenía una enorme masa de carne sobre su frente a altura de su ojo izquierdo el cual por eso se veía más pequeño, tenía varias cicatrices por sus brazos, las palmas de sus manos estaban un poco quemadas (algunos decían porque había osado tocar las llamas del infierno del que proviene) y por último los harapos cobrizos y mugrientos daban el golpe final a su mala imagen. Pero aun detrás de esa fealdad había en él unos hermosos ojos naranjos, tan inocentes y enormes como la bondad que albergaba su alma.

Los gitanos le miraron regocijados, ¡no necesito ni siquiera de hacer una mueca para competir! Tendieron la improvisada alfombra roja hasta sus pies y los más fuertes le esperaron, dos hermosas jovencitas le lanzaban confeti invitando a salir de su escondite. Tsuna, aun un poco nervioso pero más animado por el festejo que se le hacía, tomó las manos de ambas chicas que le guiaron hasta donde los ciegos, sordos y mudos le esperaban; entonces vio acercarse a Mukuro que le puso la corona, una hecha de tela que parecía mezcla entre la corona de un rey y el gorro de un bufón, y le dio su cetro de "oro" además de colocarle la capa roja aterciopelada; Tsuna parecía un niño y no paraba de sonreír. Solo hasta que le vio de cerca, Mukuro se dio cuenta de que ese feo rostro era verdadero, dio unos pasos atrás y prefirió alejarse de la celebración.

Los pillos le cargaron sobre una improvisada carroza donde ellos hacían el papel de caballos; como si se tratara de una figura religiosa, lo pasearon por toda la plaza y la gente le reverenciaba. Tsunayoshi no podía estar más contento, sonreía a todos sin darse cuenta que su risa era la causa de las carcajadas de los otros; pero en este día no podían lastimarlo con eso, siendo el día al revés, era todo un halago.

Lo llevaron hasta la plaza de Greve donde bailaron alrededor suyo lanzando bellas flores o echando chiflidos de ovación. Dos hermosas mujeres besaron sus mejillas como regalo. Entre tanta fiesta aun así Tsunayoshi no podía gozarlo completamente, solo faltaba una cosa más para hacer perfecto este día.

_-"a ti no te importa si gane, pero si hoy es el día en que yo hago las reglas entonces, ¿podrías amarme Mukuro? " _

Tsunayoshi no dejaba de observar al hermoso gitano carmesí hasta que se dio cuenta del golpe del cerrar de las puertas de la catedral; su amo, Byakuran Gesso, le había visto y venía en camino. Tembló al instante y se protegió con sus brazos mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos esperando con ello que todo fuese solo una ilusión, pero cuando abrió los ojos vio a su "padre" señalándole con una terrible mirada.

-¡¿qué has hecho!?

Tomó cada una de sus pertenecías Reales y las tiró, los súbditos no dudaron en pelear a favor de su rey pero Tsuna negó repetidamente a sus leales seguidores de que no hiciesen nada, solo pudieron mirar frustrados como el sacerdote se llevaba a su rey y además se atrevía a pelear contra su preciosa joya.

-¡brujo!, ¡págano!, ¡ANIMAL!

Mukuro al instante se movió hacia él con intenciones de golpearle por el insulto, pero dos compañeros suyos le habían detenido; solo se quedaron mirando como el jorobado se iba con su amo.

Dentro del templo Byakuran agarró de los hombros a Tsuna.

-¿¡que te dije de los gitanos!? Son unos brujos, mirarlos es un pecado y por ello deberían ser enjaulados; para evitar que los corazones fieles a Nuestra Señora se perdieran en sus embrujos se necesitaría acabar con ellos.

-pero padre…

-pero, ¡PERO! Has olvidado lo que te hicieron tus padres, ellos te abandonaron y solamente yo te puedo mirar sin temor, cualquier otro te hubiera ahogado.- dijo cínicamente con una sonrisa.- te tengo tu refugio, estas bien aquí ¿y así me pagas?

-hiiiiiiii l-lo siento, lo siento amo.- no paraba de temblar del miedo.

-Tsuna-chan.- le miró con una aterradora sonrisa y le obligo a mirarle.- fufufu te perdonaré si me ayudas a atrapar a esa escoria, al tal "ángel" que es todo un demonio; se le encerrará en una torre y al fin tendrá la educación que nos ha entregado Jesucristo y la Santa María. ¿Cuento contigo?- algo había oculto en las palabras del sacerdote que Tsuna, por su inocencia, no comprendía.

Tsunayoshi afirmó con lentitud, el sacerdote se fue más tranquilo a la torre del campanario porque ahí era donde vivía su hijo, siempre le visitaba a la hora de la comida y por ello se dio cuenta de que su esclavo se había escapado.

El jorobado miró en dirección a su jaula y empezó a caminar con torpeza.

_-"padre, podrías pedirme cualquier cosa, soy tu sirviente. Tú me adoptaste, fuiste el único que me acepto, me alimentaste, tuviste el cuidado de ponerme un nombre y darme una profesión; siempre me has cuidado del mundo entero y por ello te agradezco, haría cualquier cosa por ti. Me enseñaste a hablar, a leer y a escribir pero aun así nunca he podido leer tus pensamientos, ¿me amas padre? Aun así te pertenezco, por ello seré el perro más fiel a su dueño; aunque me obligues a hacer algo que no deseo". _

Después de alcanzarlo comió con escaso apetito, aunque necesitaba las energías para poder cumplir la misión de su amo. Espero hasta la noche para hacer la jugada.

**_*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*_**

**Acto 4: La corte de los milagros**

-ciaossu.- un exsoldado de ropajes tan negros como su cabello de patillas retorcidas interrumpía cínicamente al poeta de su obra.- ¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de que no estás inventando partes de la historia?

-porque yo no fui el único que lo vio, en Paris hay muchos poetas, y lo que mis ojos no miraron lo presenciaron otros kora.- se acerco al sujeto y le susurro muy bajito de tono.- tú deberías saberlo Reborn idiota, también me ayudaste en completar este drama.

-cierto… -dijo orgullosamente.

-eso me hace pensar en lo que a continuación hablaré, pues para esta parte necesitaran conocerme un poco para entender lo que pasa. Estos hechos que a continuación relataré los viví en carne propia, no me arrepiento de ese pasado, porque por ello conocí a mis mejores amigos a los que ahora les rindo honor con esta historia.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Oh, las calles de París, realmente pueden ser un laberinto aun sí has vivido en esta ciudad desde el nacimiento, siempre hay alguna callejuela que lleva a otra nueva. Pero fue eso lo que causo la fortuna de que conociera a Mukuro.

Después del festival esperaba en la plaza de que me pagara el gobierno por mi trabajo pero solo me dijeron que ahora no podían pagarme y debí esperar un poco más; me fui antes de decirle sus verdades al Rey, ese dinero iba a ayudarme a pagar la renta de mi habitación.

Estaba solo, sin dinero para comprar comida, agua, vivienda o ropa; un carro me había mojado y de paso unos chiquillos estuvieron a punto de quemarme "accidentalmente." Si, definitivamente ese no era mi día.

Por eso, cuando vi como Mukuro (vestido con unos pantalones verdosos y una camisa blanca) y su amiga la rana se adentraban a un callejón, les seguí, tenía la esperanza de que él fuese amable aunque sea para darme un trozo de pan o decirme que calle era menos fría para poder dormir. Le seguía y a veces se me perdía pero luego volvía a estar cerca de él, tanto que a veces era difícil ocultar mi presencia de los ojos vigilantes de su mascota.

Un rato más de caminata y de nuevo le alcance, pero esta vez era porque alguien le había detenido su paso: El jorobado de Notredame. Éste le persiguió, Mukuro trato de defenderse e incluso su mascota peleaba contra el "monstruo" (disculpen la palabra, pero muchos solo lo conocerán si lo menciono de esta forma) pero era más fuerte que ellos, o al menos más resistente de lo que parecía; logro amarrar al gitano y lo subió a su espalda, pero en aquel acto se podía ver dolor en los ojos de Tsunayoshi, él se estaba arrepintiendo de esto y se podía leer de sus labios un "perdóname".

Lamentablemente antes de haber visto lo último ya había gritado por ayuda, en cierta forma me siento culpable de esta tragedia, pues si el capitán de los arqueros no hubiera escuchado mi suplica quizás Mukuro seguiría con vida.

El capitán mandó a los tenientes para atraparlo, el joven trataba de huir con su carga pero no podía, perdía su agilidad, por ello el gitano se aprovecho del pánico del jorobado para lograr zafarse de las cuerdas y correr; cuando Tsuna trató de atraparlo de nuevo él se había convertido la presa de los soldados, quienes se lanzaron a golpearlo con sus duras tonfas. El séquito se iba con su horrible trofeo, en cambio, Dino había logrado atrapar una suculenta presa.

-¿A dónde vas?

-¡déjame ir!-parecía que se zafaba pero en realidad parecía gustarle que lo tuviera así, aprisionado en sus brazos.

-¿y si no quiero? Anda, ven conmigo a las afueras de la ciudad donde podrías salir libre.

-¡sé lo que realmente piensas!- se logró liberarse de ese gesto y le miró desafiante, sacando su tridente del estuche en la pierna.- kufufu, pero lastima, no me interesan los soldados.

-no te vayas, de veras me gustas mucho.- dijo tan honestamente que le arrancó un sonrojo al gitano.- veámonos de nuevo, por favor.

-… está bien.- apretó sus manos y le miró.

-te esperará sin falta una carta al anochecer en la Taberna "Val d'amour". Esa será nuestro secreto.

-oya, ¿un lugar tan sucio?- Mukuro conocía ese bar de tercera, muchas gitanas trabajaban ahí y daban su cuerpo por una moneda de oro.- ¿acaso crees que soy tan fácil? ¿Crees que no se de tu prometido? ¿¡Vaya lugar al cual invitar a alguien que ni sabes su nombre!?

-¡no! , ¡no me malinterpretes!, ambos sabemos que si de secretos se trata la "Val d'amour" es nuestra mejor socia; si, es cierto, tengo un prometido que me dio mi padre en la niñez para complacer su avaricia. Pero si me das la oportunidad, te probare que lo daré todo por ti, Mukuro.

-… lo pensare.- sus mejillas tomaron una tonalidad cereza, el caballero si sabia su nombre, estuvo a punto de irse pero dijo unas palabras más.- si ves hoy mi carta con la vieja casera del "Val d'amour" es que seguiré tu juego. Kufufu, ¿a qué nombre debería dejarlo?

-al de _Phoebus_, amorem mea speciosa~ (latín: mi hermoso amado)

-arrivederci.- sonrió apenado y huyó.

El gitano salió huyendo, los compañeros del capitán se burlaban de él por no haber atrapado al hermoso chiquillo, él solo decía que era cuestión de tiempo para que fuera suyo.

Bueno, sigamos con la historia.

Después de ese incidente trate de seguirle los pasos a Mukuro pero ya había desaparecido y no sabía cómo alcanzarle. Si no fuera porque después de unos minutos unos mendigos me empezaban a perseguir buscando una limosna quizás jamás hubiera encontrado la oculta "Corte de los Milagros".

Cuando llegue ahí esos enfermos revivieron sus energías, deshaciéndose de sus muletas, vendajes y llagas; ¿es que aquí había vivido el Salvador? No, simplemente era una taberna oculta en las cicatrices de París, exactamente en las catacumbas; donde el demonio ayudaba a los que eran suficientemente malditos, a l raza de los condenados religión ni nación, cuya bandera eran sus mismo harapos, y que eran las presas favoritas de la horca. El mismo diablo era su rey.

-Mnm, Bienvenido a la corte de los milagros, soy Daemon Spade, el rey de los gitanos.- hablaba una espeluznante y burlona voz que se ubicaba cerca del techo de las catacumbas, hasta que observe mejor note que el que me daba la bienvenida era un sujeto sobre una viga de metal y que parecía la muerte con su capucha negra y la enorme hoz plateada con adornos rojos como el vino.- disfruta tu estancia, joven poeta.

-hola, mucho gusto.- respondí con cortesía, reverencie a ese rey, aunque sentía un mal presentimiento.

Dos gitanos de los que antes me perseguían me sujetaron y amarraron con sogas todo mi cuerpo, me silenciaron con una mordaza, me dejaron colgado sobre una polea y mis pies apenas alcanzaban una pequeña escalera de madera. Un tipo puso una soga sobre mi cuello, mire donde terminaba esta, exactamente en la mano del juez que me miraba tan ferozmente; trague saliva ante la situación en la que estaba.

-lamentablemente has entrado a nuestro cenáculo como un inocente, nufufu ¡que horrible y atroz crimen! Por ello serás castigado con ser la carne que devore la horca. Pero seré benevolente ya que me caes bien; usualmente te pondríamos una prueba bastante difícil solo para expertos en el arte del hurto y el asesinato.- el mismo se interrumpió.- si una mujer decide casarse contigo entonces podrás salvarte.

Cada mujer en ese escondite salió de la oscuridad para verme; no podía hablarles y no traía nada llamativo con lo que pudiera atraerlas, estaba en desventaja; aunque no estaba de todo el mal, mi apariencia me salvo de que varias mujeres gordas y chimuelas me quisiesen. En cuanto la hembra se negaba uno de los hombres cortaba una de mis sogas y subía uno de mis pies a un peldaño de la silla, una tras otra, termine solo con la soga del cuello y la punta de mis pies apenas alcanzaban la escalerilla.

Cuando el demonio se abalanzo hacia a mí con su enorme hoz para romper la escalera que me salvaba, un ángel interrumpió y todos, vagos y ladrones, mujeres de la mala vida y asesinos, reverenciaron la llegada de su tan amado príncipe; su tesoro más valioso, el único que brillaba aun en la oscuridad.

-oh mi hermoso Mukuro, ¿es que te interesa este poeta de cinco centavos?- dijo Spade sonriéndole con cariño.

-déjate de juegos hermano, yo soy hombre.- me miró a los ojos, él sabía perfectamente que le estuve siguiendo.

-por ti podría cambiar las reglas.

-bueno, si no hay opción… -desató mi soga y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a bajar, realmente estaba mareado y lo aterrado no ayudaba a ese estado.- me lo quedo.

-"_fiu, crei que ya me iba a cargar la huesuda kora" _gracias- suspire profundamente.

-hmph.- el rey se resopló.- te lo doy como esposo, ¡pero jamás como amante!

-kufufufu, ¡eso es un poco injusto!

-lo sé.- se carcajeó y abrazó de la cintura a su hermano.- pero si buscas un amante siempre podemos chocar el color de mi piel contra el de tu piel.

-Spade… -de repente ya le tenía amenazado con su tridente.

-¡no eres nada divertido!- se alejó y se subió a su viga, su trono.- oh cierto.- entonces me miró, como si recordase que aun existía.- bienvenido nuevo hermano, desde ahora eres un prófugo y estarás fichado pero jamás para el cielo o el infierno.

Una gitana se acercó con un jarrón a los recién casados, le dijo a Colonello que debía tirarlo y el numero de trozos que salieran serían los años que estarían juntos. La cerámica se rompió en tres, tres años. El poeta guardo los trozos en un bolsillo de su gabardina y la pareja empezó a ser ovacionada por los demás gitanos.

-bailen y canten truhanes, prostitutas, ladrones y mendigos.- ordenaba el rey.- bailen como gusanos retorciendo, que eso somos, somos los gusanos del mundo. Bebamos todos por nuestra feliz pareja, anden, que nosotros compartimos nuestro cáliz, nuestro vino, tan rojo como la sangre.

Los gitanos empezaron a bailar y cantar con su lenguaje tan oscuro, pero aun así me les uní; como he repetido, los gitanos son muy divertidos, Mukuro bailaba y giraba con ellas mientras tocaba magistralmente con su pandereta; su rana me daba la bienvenida y entablaba amistad conmigo pidiéndome alimentarle con un pan que me habían dado anteriormente.

-nufufu, ¡Bienvenido a la corte de los milagros!- gritaba Spade sumamente divertido, carcajeándose mientras se colgaba cabeza abajo.

Fue una noche grandiosa pero tuvo que acabar, ahora mi esposo y yo estábamos en una habitación solos…

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-¡Espera un segundo!- Reborn le pellizcaba el brazo a Colonello y hablo furioso pero aun así quedito.- ¡¿Cómo está eso de que eres casado!? ¡Explícate! Mukuro y tú tuvieron…

-detente ahí Reborn baka.- se alejó el poeta sin ser tan notorio al público.- no todos son unos resbalosos como tú… comprenderás. Mukuro era un caballero y él solo me salvó por piedad y por otras razones que no me dejas terminar por tus endemoniados celos.

-¡¿celos!?, ¿¡YO!?

-sí, tú, y si sigues así pondré más tiempo de plazo al pago que te debo.

-eso no es justo.

-no hables de justicia _"Le tortureur"_

-hmph, está bien, sigue con tu estúpido cuento.- volvió al público para evitar decir más cosas que pudieran perjudicarle.

-decía….

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Era muy de noche y ambos moríamos del sueño, él comenzó a preparar unos cojines y sabanas para poder dormir; en esa oscuridad apenas podía entrar un poco de luz. Le mire un poco confundido, justo cuando iba a hablar él me ganó.

-me podrías decir, ¿con quién tengo el gusto de haberme casado kufufu?- sonrió divertido de las palabras que decía.

-¡oh! Mi nombre es Colonello y soy el príncipe de las calles de Francia, kora.- me enorgullecí de mi alias.

-oya, el príncipe de Francia.- me reverenció en broma, no me molestaba, era muy gracioso.

-disculpa, ¿Por qué me salvaste? ¿Es que acaso realmente me querías de esposo?

-eres muy bien parecido, pero no te confundas, solo se me hizo injusto que murieras.

-¡no hay nada que disculpar!- sonreí.- al contrario, me siento aliviado, eso de casarme con un extraño en menos de un día y sin estar borracho es extraño kora.

-kuhahahahaha.- se carcajeó de mi chiste con mucha energía.- eso fue gracioso.

-sabes, al menos seamos amigos, me agradas kora, te ayudaría en tu baile e incluso podría contar historias sobre ti, enseñarle trucos a tu lechuza, si no te molesta; serías mi muso.

-kufufu será un halago.- terminó de acomodar las camas, después se sentó a un lado mío.- por cierto, si somos ahora amigos, tú que sabes leer y escribir podrías responderme una pregunta ¿Qué significa la palabra _Phoebus_?

-por Júpiter kora, ¡pero quién sería capaz de usar ese nombre?

-aquel por el que late mi corazón.- Mukuro lucia muy ofendido.

-"_metí la pata kora"_ ejem, bueno, si mi latín no me falla _Phoebus_ quiere decir Sol, exactamente el Dios del Sol.

-Sol… Dios….- sonrió con ternura.- él definitivamente es bello como el Sol. Mi soldado, mi arquero, parece un príncipe, no, es un rey, ¡no! Él es mi Dios…

-"_algo apesta; ese "Sol" terminará quemando a mi amigo, estoy seguro."_

**_*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*_**

**Acto 5: ¿Qué significa "Belleza"?**

**Historia 1: Poseído por la maldición del Sol**

Mientras una pareja se casaba otra terminaba su paseo por la ciudad; Dino Cavallone dejaba frente a Hibari en la enorme construcción del Ministerio de Justicia donde siempre había vivido.

-te notó un poco cambiado Dino.- respondió Kyoya un poco pensativo, en todo el camino al hablar con su prometido había vivido muchos recuerdos del pasado, pero su querido esta vez era más distraído porque en cuanto pasaba una mujer guapa o un hombre atractivo el volteaba a verlo, incluso cuando los gitanos se presentaron se quedo muy estático al que bailaba.

- para nada Kyoya, ¿Por qué preguntas?

-por nada en especial.- prefirió dejar el tema, quizás solo eran locuras suyas.- que descanses.

-igualmente _amorem mea speciosa~_

Hibari se ruborizó ante las dulces palabras; Dino aprovechó para acercársele a besarle pero cuando se dio cuenta de la cercanía de su prometido, el moreno huyo de nuevo cuenta y se metió al edificio.

Dino suspiró fastidiado, en años anteriores no le molestaba esa actitud, al contrario, le adoraba por su timidez fingida de dureza; pero últimamente se estaba cansando de ello.

Miró a los pasillos donde antes había salvado al gitanillo, su cuerpo, su picardía, su baile. Lo amaba todo; dándose cuenta que se había enamorado de él.

_-"Estoy partido. Amo a dos hombres que al mismo tiempo me aman a mí, ¿necesitaré cortar mi corazón para poder quedarme con ambos? _

_Uno para el cielo, otro para el infierno; uno para el amor, otro para la pasión; uno para toda la vida, otro para un tiempo mucho más corto; uno a quien hago juramentos… ¡otro con quien quiero romperlos!_

_No, no, no, ¡No!_

_Ya no sabré si soy Dino Cavallone, el caballero que ama a su prometido por sobre todas las cosas; o "Phoebus", el Don Juan que solo quiere por una noche un cuerpo cálido y puro bajo el suyo._

_Sé que no soy el que sufre, pero aun así, ¿Es mi culpa si soy feliz por ello?_

_Completamente"._

Ahora hablaremos de este personaje.

Dino Cavallone era el hijo de Primo Cavallone, el guardián número uno del anterior juez: Alaude.

Primo siempre había sido un hombre hermoso pero terriblemente vil que conquistaba a la primera persona que le gustara, fuera una desde un hombre casado hasta una virgencita infantil; pero esa maldad no disminuía el increíble poder de batalla que poseía y por ello fue conocido como "El Sol" porque todo lo calentaba y quemaba, incluso el tatuaje que tiene nuestro presente "Sol" es el mismo de su padre (porque siempre le guardo mucha admiración, pero debido a que no le conocía sus mañas). Cuando se encontró al servicio del juez Alaude, un hermoso hombre del cual no dudo en quedarse con él, no solo era sublime sino que tenía todo el capital como para hacerle noble y por fin tener el dinero suficiente para no acabárselo en la taberna.

Pero lamentablemente ese hombre no cayó en sus telarañas, se casó con una buena mujer y lo alejo de su vida. Aun así Primo no se rindió y su alondra volvió a caer en su pasión por esos malditos juramentos de amor.

Pero volvió a perder porque la esposa del juez había muerto y él, por la culpa, prefirió respetar su deseo. Entonces uso una nueva estrategia; si Alaude y él no podían estar juntos, al menos que sus hijos, si es que también tenían esa chispa de amor, podían tener la vida que ellos siempre desearon. El juez aceptó. Primo convenció a su hijo de que enamorará al otro, que si lo hacía una vida de fortuna le esperaba; para entonces Dino aun era un niño inocente y sencillo que se enamoró de Hibari porque sentía la enorme necesidad de protegerlo.

Pero años en la guerra y ser manipulado por sus demás compañeros, especialmente por "_Le tortureur_" le corrompieron poco a poco hasta ser igual al padre que nunca conoció completamente.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 2: La justicia no olvida.**

Era un nuevo día, el sol matutino saludaba por la ventana al joven aprendiz de juez, si, hablamos de Hibari Kyoya.

Este día estaba relajado, aunque un poco fastidiado de tener que asistir a un juicio a temprana hora y recibir su clase por parte del actual ministro que suplantaba momentáneamente el puesto: Superbi Squalo, el juez que todos los días estaba malhumorado. Si lo deseaba podía no ir y bastaba con perderse una clase pero también formaba parte de la corta de justicia y faltar era un insulto.

Su padre le había enseñado a obedecer las reglas aunque no le gustarán.

Sí, su padre tenía la culpa en su actitud. Cuando era niño le esperó en su cuarto y se escondió debajo de la cama porque quería asustarlo. Pero cuando llegó estaba otro con él y que le aventó a la cama para hacer lo que se supone deben hacer los esposos; Hibari había escuchado y visto a través de un espejo como su padre engañaba a su querida madre con otro hombre; no dejo de llorar por tres semanas. Jamás pudo perdonarle por ello; ni siquiera cuando Alaude, en su lecho de muerte, le confesó que cuando tomó el puesto como líder de la justicia se dio cuenta del soldado y se enamoró perdidamente de él cayendo en sus brazos la primera noche que le conoció, lo amaba mucho antes que conocer a su esposa; por ello mismo le rogó a Hibari que no cometiera el mismo error que él y siempre se cuidará de la perversión en el mundo. Aún recordaba el funeral, fue la segunda vez que lloró pero alguien se había apiado de él, y con el canto de catorce campanas que le acompañaban en la noche fría, su alma se había tranquilizado un poco.

Odio a su padre, maldijo al amante, pero a su prometido jamás pudo despreciarlo. Desde el día que lo conoció supo que ese pequeño sol podía calentar su corazón derritiendo el hielo que le había hecho tantas cicatrices; Dino siempre estuvo ahí ayudándolo con los deberes, cuidándole de los adultos que se burlaban de él, estuvo con él día y noche cuando fue el funeral, le mandaba correos desde que se había ido a la guerra. Por ello, amaba demasiado a Dino, pero no podía mostrarlo por esos condenados traumas.

Desde entonces era frío con los demás, solo había dos personas en el mundo con los que podía abrir un poco su corazón: Dino y el campanero de Notredame.

Por eso se sorprendió de que cuando llegará a la corte, encontrará como culpable al campanero.

Fue una burla el juicio, el Juez Squalo era testarudo, orgulloso y muy gritón, mala combinación, por ello algunas cosas no escuchaba por sus tremendos gritos y cuando le gritaban poder hablar con él este se ofendía. La situación era peor contando que Tsuna se asustaba con cada grito.

El juez, el jurado y el pueblo lo condenaron culpable por el cargo de atacar al capitán de los arqueros e intento de secuestro a un gitano. La condena, tres horas en la rueda y azotado a latigazos por una hora en el patíbulo de la Plaza Greve.

El moreno se sorprendió, nunca hubiera imaginado que ese niño pudiera hacer semejante cosa, menos porque Dino no le había dicho nada la noche anterior. Por eso quiso mostrar compasión por él.

Antes de que llevaran a Tsunayoshi para aplicarle su castigo, Hibari les detuvo y miro seriamente al actual juez.

-veo que usted no lo ha comprendido, pero el acusado aquí presente está un poco sordo.

-ah, pues eso cambia las cosas.- respondió un poco nervioso el supremo juez Squalo, su comportamiento tan agresivo con el culpable había sido demasiado brusco.- sigh, está bien, una hora menos de castigo y media hora menos de latigazos, no olvide avisarles a los guardias.

-espero que eso le haga comprender mejor las cosas, "su señoría"- dijo orgullosamente Hibari al haberle enseñado a su "maestro" una lección que no esperaba.

Hibari caminó por el pasillo principal y miro una última vez al pobre jorobado, éste también le miro con una tenue sonrisa de satisfacción como si supiera lo que había hecho por él. Kyoya sonrió ligeramente en respuesta.

Es triste pensar que esa amabilidad murió completamente cuando supo la traición de su amado, pero hablar de ello sería adelantarnos demasiado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 3: Una gota de agua**

Tsunayoshi fue acompañado por dos personas desde que salió de la corte; una de ellas era el obispo y maese Irie encargado de revisar que la condena fuera llevada correctamente (lo único revelante de él es que era un compañero muy cercano al arzobispo desde sus clases eclesiásticas), el otro era el ejecutor de la condena: maese Reborn alias "Le torturuer" (que muy bien tenía ganado el título). Al inicio el pequeño adolescente no entendía lo que estaba pasando, hasta que los soldados le amarraron con sogas al instrumento que le haría sufrir: La rueda.

El niño reaccionó demasiado tarde y trato de liberarse de esas ataduras pero eran demasiado para él, después le rasgaron la camisa y descubriendo su joroba.

-esto es un huevo del vil demonio.- declaró el católico.- cuidado de no abrirlo o terminaremos con una maldición.

-yo sé hacer mi trabajo, asi que no me moleste.- repuso el torturador.

Empezaron a girar la rueda, el pobre muchacho comenzaba a marearse pero el dolor que sentía por cada latigazo hecho por Reborn y la humillación que pasaba porque los pueblerinos empezaron a echarle vegetales y huevos podridos era peor para él que el dolor físico.

Le gritaban cosas horribles, desde insultos despectivos como: monstruo, abominación, demonio, hijo de lucifer; hasta decirle que era un bastardo que debería morir por levantar a tan temprana hora con sus endemoniadas campanas, ¿era un crimen tocar su música? ¿era un insulto estar feliz por hacer cantar a sus compañeros? ¿de verdad era el hijo de Lucifer? Ya tanto lo escuchaba que lo creyó.

Paso una hora y Tsunayoshi alcanzó a observar como su padre Byakuran se acercaba él, una luz inundo sus ojos creyendo que él se sacrificaría por él; pero cuando chocaron sus miradas el sacerdote hizo una señal de la cruz.

-dios perdona a este desgraciado.- después de pronunciar esas palabras se fue sin remordimiento alguno.

Tsunayoshi se deprimió por ello, le había traicionado, seguía recibiendo insultos y golpes pero ya no le importó eso, ya no le dolía nada más que la herida hecha por su amo.

Pasaron una media hora más, Reborn ya había terminado el castigo físico pero se sentó cerca del prisionero por obligación, algo que le fastidiaba tanto como para hacerlo bostezar cada minuto. Tsunayoshi movía lentamente los labios, Irie se dio cuenta y le pregunto con burla que quería decir y Tsuna gritó.

-agua, agua por favor.

Todos se rieron en ese instante y le aventaron jarrones de cerámica vacios, pensó que el mundo era oscuro como siempre lo repetía su padre.

Pero en esa plaza; Spade logró ver aquello y corrió hasta el otro lado para comentarles a Mukuro y Colonello (que se preparaban para el espectáculo de la tarde), les dijo todo lo que vio, el gitano corrió siendo acompañado por su esposo. Se detuvieron al confirmar las palabras de Spade, el jorobado que había intentado secuestrar a Mukuro estaba siendo castigado.

El peliazul subió los escalones al patíbulo y todos quedaron en silencio, ¿Qué iba a pasar? Si estaban castigando al criminal que intento robar a esa belleza, ¿es que él iba a dar el golpe final? Tsunayoshi le miro aterrado y trato de huir pero aun estabas las sogas amarrándole, realmente ya solo faltaba un desprecio por parte del bello joven; Mukuro le miró y éste tembló, especialmente cuando le vio sacar algo del pareo que se amarraba a su cadera, ¿quizás un arma? Cerró los ojos y se aferró más en huirle, el gitano le miró con suma tristeza, se arrodilló junto a él y le mostró lo que cargaba en sus manos, un pequeño cántaro lleno de agua. Tsunayoshi le miro confundido y se dio cuenta que el gitano se acercaba con calma para poderle dar agua, el jorobado al fin levanto su cabeza y con cuidado vacío el contenido en su boca.

Cuando terminó, Tsunayoshi le miró con extrema dulzura mientras derramaba lágrimas; Mukuro se fue siendo ovacionado por todo el pueblo por su misericordioso gesto, incluso Colonello se sorprendió y felicitó a su compañero, aunque él solo estaba feliz de que el campanero no era tan vil como creía, pensaba que su secuestro podría haber sido planeado por otra persona y el pobre niño solo fue usado.

Un rato después, porque ya estaba aburrido Reborn, soltó al prisionero antes de su tiempo a pesar de las recriminaciones de Irie.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 4: Fuego en la plaza**

Otro espectáculo iba a pasar, exactamente en la plaza de Greve.

El gitano se fue a la fuente de la plaza principal para refrescarse antes de empezar el baile de este día, sin darse cuenta de que tres hombres le miraban embelesados: uno en el campanario, otro en el balcón del palacio de justicia y otro tras una pequeña ventana del cuarto secreto de la catedral.

Todo el pueblo se reunió para ver ahora algo más vivo; Mukuro lucía un hermoso traje blanco, con una camisa blanca de manga larga y de cuello redondo que revelaba perfectamente las clavículas y un poco los pectorales, los pantalones eran de manta y se transparentaban cuando la piel chocaba con ella, llevaba un pandeo azul celeste en su cadera; él no necesitaba usar zapatos en sus tiernos pies, solo requería de hermosas pulseras tan doradas como las que llevaba en sus brazos así como las arcadas que danzaban en sus oídos. El bailarín era acompañado por su esposo, que ya estaba vestido como todo un gitano con sus buenas arcadas de falso oro, su paliacate en la cabeza y ropas de manta, llevaba en sus manos una flautilla con la que le daría música a su compañero; el último integrante era la habilidosa ranita Fran quien bailaba junto a su amo.

Mukuro empezó a bailar, movía su pandereta en el cielo, sus pies agiles daban la impresión de que caminaba en el agua, cantaba en un idioma que nadie conocía (ni siquiera el mismo cantante, pero la conocía gracias a unos amigos egipcios, decían que eran un canto a su dios Horus).

-Semari aisi isola matola. Soribia doche irora amita. Samaria dose ifia mio lora fia sia adora.- su canto penetraba en el corazón más duros y solo los más tercos podían considerar ese hossana en una hechicería del diablo.

En medio espectáculo, cuando fue el Solo de Colonello, la pandereta se transformó en dos sublimes telas, una roja y una azul, que flotaban en el aire y se acomodaban perfectamente a su cuerpo; parecían alas.

Tsuna pov:

_Bello... parece una palabra creada solamente para él, es un ángel caído del cielo. Cuando baila y descubre su cuerpo parece un ave que despliega sus alas; sus movimientos hacen que el infierno se abra bajo mis pies. He visto bajo su traje de gitano un lugar pulcro donde rezar en Notredame. El que se atreva a lastimarlo merece morir. Lucifer, por favor, solo una vez déjame tocar los índigos cabellos de Mukuro._

Byakuran pov:

_Bello, pero en su cuerpo parece encarnarse el demonio obligando a desviar mi mirada del Señor. ¿¡Quien puso en mi cuerpo este deseo carnal!? Me impide continuar en mi recto camino. Lleva dentro de su cuerpo el pecado original, y me vuelvo un criminal por desearlo de esta forma, fufu aun así no puedo ignorarlo, pues cuando antes le creía un muchacho corrupto, ahora parece un santo. Dios mío, Señora mía, yo soy su elegido, permitirme al menos por una vez robar el fruto que yace dentro del gitano._

Dino pov:

_Bello, a pesar de sus embrujantes ojos bicolores, ¿el muchachito aun será puro? Sus movimientos me hacen ver maravillas especialmente cuando reflejan los colores del arcoíris. Oh mi dulce Hibari, ¡por favor!, déjame serte infiel antes de que te lleve al altar. ¿¡Quien podría apartar la mirada de esa belleza!? Sin antes convertirse en una estatua. Kyoya, yo no soy un hombre de fé, porque me atreveré a tomar la flor del amor de Mukuro._

Tres corazones embrujados por los encantos un gitano, almas que desean tocarlo, pero al final ¿quién lanzará la primera piedra?

El amor latía fuertemente. La plaza de Greve ardía en llamas por un simple gitano.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 4: La palabra Hogar**

Un día después el pequeño campanero salió de la noche cuando vio que el gitano estaba cerca de la catedral. Fue escalando por las paredes de la construcción hasta que dio un salto y sorprendió al gitano. Mukuro gritó al instante que lo vio.

-¡perdón!- movía sus manos de un lado a otro por el nerviosismo.- ¿te asuste verdad? Lo sé soy muy feo, un hijo del demonio. ¡Lo siento!

-más bien me sorprendiste.- guardo discretamente el tridente que ya tenía a la mano.

-solo venía a agradecerte por lo de hoy.- se acercó al gitano y le ofreció un silbato.- si algún día necesitases mi ayuda, yo vendré a salvarte; si necesitas cobijo, mi casa será tu casa. Es lo menos que puedo darte por haber sido tan piadoso conmigo.

-… oya, gracias.- se acercó con lentitud y con cuidado tomó el objeto, solo por hacerle el favor. – realmente te llamaré.

-no me mientas por favor.- agachó su cabeza como si notará el falso además del gitano.- si fuera por mi quisiera ser de piedra como mis amigas las gárgolas, así podría estar cuidando de ti.

Mukuro se quedó callado mientras veía como Tsunayoshi se alejaba, tan triste e introvertido, incluso se ocultó detrás de una pared para que Mukuro pudiera hablarle sin mirarle. El gitano se sintió culpable. Se acercó hasta sorprender al jorobado con una caricia en su castaña cabeza. El niño se sonrojó y recibió gustosamente el tacto de las suaves manos.

-perdona, es solo que me dabas miedo, aclaro, ME DABAS, pero veo que no eres ningún demonio, todo lo contrario.- se sorprendió antes esas palabras el castaño.- te pareces tanto a las gárgolas que me hacen feliz cuando estoy triste, y por ello me gustas.

_-"jejeje, ¡dijo que le gusto!" _también tú a mi.- respondió inmediatamente.- seré tu más fiel amigo.

-igual yo kufufu.

-ya sabes, cuando necesites refugio, solo pídeme asilo y mi casa será también tu hogar.

-hogar…- dijo lentamente el peliazul, esa palabra sonaba tan bien.

Cuando quiso agradecerle, el jorobado ya se había ido; se colocó el silbato en un collar.

Sabía que cuando le dio agua a ese pobre había nacido entre ellos una amistad muy fuerte, una que llegaba hasta la muerte.

**_*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~*~o~* _**

**Acto 6: Fatalidad**

**Historia 1: El rezo de un condenado. Parte I.**

Después de un mes de la humillación del campanero, los corazones de estos tres hombres no cambiaron en absoluto, muy al contrario, ese amor crecía más y los devoraba: Tsuna ignoraba a sus queridas campanas si es que en ese momento veía al hermoso muchachito bailar en las calles parisienses; Byakuran alejaba sus libros para mirar a través de la pequeña ventana y últimamente era devorado por ilusiones tan realidad donde tomaba apasionadamente al pagano incluso en el confesionario y sus jadeos le perforaban la mente; por último el capitán Dino que no había parado de mandarle sus correos a su amante diciéndole hermosas palabras de amor a pesar de que los preparativos de la boda se acercaban.

Fue uno de los últimos correos lo que comenzó con la rueda de la fatalidad.

_"Quiero verte y tocarte mi precioso zafiro. Te deseo. Si lo apruebas entonces ven hoy al Val d´ Amour a media noche, estaré esperando tu respuesta en la tarde, te estaré viendo en tu danza vespertina, por favor dame una señal para saber que aceptas la pasión con la que me desbordó por ti."_

Al final de su danza lanzó varias piedritas doradas, Fran sabía qué hacer con ellas, porque la pequeña rana empezó a juntarlas en un curioso orden que desde la vista de pájaro se veía perfectamente la dorada figura del Sol radiando su propia luz. Mukuro aceptaba la propuesta.

Hibari vio aquello con repulsión y le pidió a los guardias que detuvieran al gitanillo por ser un hechicero, aunque sus razones eran otras, ese sol trazado en el suelo era exactamente el mismo que llevaba Dino en su brazo. Tendría que hablar seriamente con su prometido.

Pero ese pilluelo era muy astuto y huyo rápidamente hasta la iglesia; cuando llego a la puerta grito.

-¡ja! Seis soldados y ninguno pudo conmigo.- abrió la puerta de la catedral y los dejo con el rabo entre las patas.

El futuro juez detuvo a los soldados, las catedrales y los palacios servían de refugio a los desgraciados y la ley del hombre no podía intervenir, además el gitano aun no era un criminal, pero el moreno se sentía tan estresado de que ese bastardo tuviera algo que ver con su amado.

Mukuro observó perfectamente cada columna, cada detalle en esas paredes de gótica arquitectura, cada sombra y luz en las esculturas de los santos; se sentía tan pacifico.

Llegó hasta la enorme escultura de Nuestra Señora cargando al santo niño y se hincó ante ella; junto sus manos y bajo su cabeza. Las velas le daban un aspecto de que el gitano estaba envuelto en llamas, pero los vitrales en lo alto reflejaban una luz colorida que al reflejarse en Mukuro daba la impresión de que éste tenía alas; quizás si Boticelli le hubiera visto entonces su obra inspirada en él se llamaría "Ángel del Apocalipsis."

El oji bicolor cerró sus ojos, suspiró y empezó a rezar en voz quedita.

-Señora, soy gitano y quizás por eso no quieras escucharme, pero por favor te ruego que protejas a mi familia, porque muchos de ellos no pueden defenderse; protege a tus olvidados hijos que nunca han perdido la esperanza en ti. Te ruego que tengas en tu cuidado a mi amado y que si no es mucho pedir también me mires, que me cuides de los perversos y de los malvados. Este será mi obsequio para ti.

Se levantó y empezó a cantar un Ave María en latín. No se daba cuenta que la Nuestra Señora no era la única que lo escuchaba.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 2: El rezo de un condenado. Parte II.**

El arcediano Byakuran no despegó su vista de él por ningún momento, abandonó sus amados libros y salió de su refugio para acercarse más al diablillo que cantaba cual arcángel y rezaba como si le hubiera enseñado el mismísimo Jesucristo.

Se ocultaba entre las paredes que necesitaba "detener" con sus brazos porque creía que la catedral sabia de su traición y le aplastaría por ello; le veía, suspiraba por él, el corazón le palpitaba con demencia y él no sabía porque, o más bien, no quería aceptarlo.

_-"Siento que mi vida se desequilibra y que voy a un territorio incierto. Las personas parecen saber mi secreto, lo puedo saber por sus miradas en la calle. Estoy descubierto. ¡Estoy descubierto!_

_Hay un torrente de pasión que golpea mis venas, que causa mi locura, mi desdicha, mi fin. Y me hundiré sin que una mano me detenga; terminaré ahogándome sin ningún arrepentimiento._

_¿Entonces María?, decirme porque cuando veo sus ojos bicolores mi alma se quema, su cabello tiene son y hace que pierda la razón. Es fuego, es hielo, y me lastima el corazón. Este oscuro deseo, fufu loco pecado que me atormenta; maldigo a esa aberración"._

Permanecía oculto y se movía conforme Mukuro avanzaba, el gitano ya estaba en un bello jardín con una fuente en medio, esta tenía un ángel que miraba con benevolencia y cariño al joven que tomaba un poco de agua para limpiarse su cabello, cara, cuello y sus piernas. Byakuran le miraba embelesado, con un enorme sonrojo que crecía con cada acción, las gotas de agua brillaban como perlas en la azulada cabellera. Soltó un fuerte suspiro cuando miró los hombros desnudos pero el jadeo que salió de sus labios cuando alcanzo a observar la tersa piel de los muslos fue más sonoro, negó con la cabeza y se quedo en silencio mientras se escondía mejor cuando Mukuro volteó en su dirección; el gitano creyó que ese ruido era producto de su imaginación. Prefirió quedarse a dormir sobre la cantera blanca de la construcción.

_"Mi culpa no es, el gitano me embrujó, él tiene la culpa de haber encendido la llama._

_ Él va a destruirme. Solo me queda maldecirlo hasta el final de mi vida y todo lo supe desde el primer momento en que le vi fufu._

_Maldito vendedor de ilusiones, que desvía mi mirada del cielo ahora por esperar ver su silueta mientras baila y canta. Estoy consumido por los ojos de un extranjero, tan misterios como la luz de la luna."_

Caminó hacia donde dormía el ángel ahora que estaba bien envuelto en los encantos de Morfeo, paseo su mano por la hermosa silueta sin llegar a tocarla porque en cuanto se acercaba alejaba su mano como si se hubiera quemado. Mukuro dormía y sonreía tiernamente sin darse cuenta de quien le veneraba en ese momento.

No puso resistir más la tentación y acarició sus cabellos, se acercó más y olió el perfume que desprendía su cuello; se acercó tanto que despertó violentamente al muchacho.

-¡¿qué crees que haces!?

-fufufu, yo solo me estaba imaginando una soga en tan bello cuello.

-aléjate de mi.- se levantó precipitadamente y corrió en dirección de la torre que habitaba Tsunayoshi.

Byakuran le miró irse hasta que desapareció de su vista, se dejó caer llevando ambas manos a su cabeza, estaba enloqueciendo.

_"¡Oh Notredame! Deja que Mukuro sea mío, te lo suplico, porque si no me pertenece de nadie más será. _

_Ten piedad de él porque que va a destruirme, ten piedad de mí porque no intentare detenerle. Amén."_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 3: El ratón que caza al gato.**

En ese día pareció que la rueda del destino giraba con más demencia que otras ocasiones, este era el momento definitivo, cada persona contribuyó a la fatalidad.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 3.1.: Las brujas queman al clérigo.**

Después de su intento fallido huyó a la plaza, entonces tuvo la suerte de encontrarse conmigo, le reconocía perfectamente estos días porque no entendía como podía estar con el objeto de sus pesadillas. Le llamó desde la catedral y este entró sin temor alguno, pues conocía a Byakuran desde mucho pues él le encargaba que se hiciera cargo de algunas obras morales. Me sorprendió mucho sus palabras.

-¿Cómo puede ser que andes con ese gitano?

-sabes, primero se saluda kora; segundo, no le hables así que es mi esposo, me lo dio el rey de los gitanos.

-¿¡qué!?, ¡acaso has osado en tocarlo!

-por supuesto que no, él es mi amigo kora, además no me gustan las personas, vos sabe que encuentro más dicha incluso bajo una roca. Pero ahora a mi me toca preguntar, ¿Por qué ese interés en Mukuro kora?

-solo estoy preocupado por ti.- se excusó al instante.- Porque uno cae al infierno a través de la carne.- entonces me di cuenta de la extraña actitud del sacerdote, eso no era preocupación ni moralidad, sabía a celos.

-en eso concordamos.- no quise atraparle en ese momento.- porque mi amigo últimamente parece atrapado por la idea de ser el esposo del Sol.

-¿¡qué!?- se asustó.- ¿¡qué quieres decir con eso!?

-verás, hoy hizo un dibujo, un sol, muy parecido al del capitán de los arqueros que según conozco se llama Dino, pero Mukuro se refiere a él como "Phoebus".

-maldito desgraciado…

-no culpo a Dino, aun teniendo a Hibari, Mukuro es una oferta tentadora, especialmente cuando solo viste una delgada camiseta blanca que le llega tiernamente hasta las rodillas.

-¡sal inmediatamente!- sus oídos y su cara estaban completamente rojas.

-con su permiso.

Me despedí sin darme cuenta de lo torpe que había sido al revelarle esa secreta información.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 3.2.: El engañado sabe de trampas.**

Hibari Kyoya no podía despegar de su pensamiento ese dibujo de Sol, además cuando llego vio que Dino estaba en el balcón pero en una actitud que decía claramente que al que esperaba NO era su prometido.

Algo podrido había entre el arquero y el gitano. Él se encargaría de revelarlo, por eso llamó al soldado se segundo grado: Reborn.

-¿cree que ese Dino le este engañando?

-precisamente. Síguelo todo el día y noche hasta que creas que pueda caer; cuando el momento perfecto ocurra, envía a mi mensajero a mi palacio.- entonces detrás de él, un pequeño canario que dormía en un búho disecado salió volando hacia su amo y cuando este señaló al torturador volvió a alzarse para estacionarse en el sombrero del moreno.

-entendido, nos vemos.

El soldado se fue; Hibari deseaba que sus presentimientos fueran producto de sus celos.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 3.3.: Un favor puede convertirse en perdición**

Mukuro ahora estaba en el campanario, quería saludar a Tsunayoshi y mostrarle que sus palabras eran reales. Sonrió con ternura al ver al pequeño moverse tan ágilmente entre las campanas.

-canten, canten niños, que hoy hay fiesta.- gritaba el campanero con una enorme felicidad.

-realmente te gustan las campanas kufufufu.

-¡hhiiiiiiii!

El campanero se cayó por la sorpresa y las campanas enmudecieron al instante, trato de parecer seguro pero el gitano no pudo evitar reírse un poco por la situación.

-h-hola, wow, las campanas se callaron, están asombradas por tu belleza; incluso Gokudera se calló.- miro la titánica campana.- creo que esta celoso por ti….

-kufujajajaja, probablemente.

-¿a qué se debe tu visita? – no podía estar más feliz el jovencito.

-verás, Hibari Kyoya mandó a sus soldados a atraparme por el truco que hizo mi rana, ¿lo viste?

-sí, muy lindo sol, brillaba tanto como el real. Qué extraño, Hibari no es tan malo.

-decía, por eso pedí asilo aquí, pero tengo que irme.

-¿Por qué? Aquí nadie te haría daño, podrías quedarte todo el tiempo que quieras.

-es muy amable de tu parte pero tengo que verme con alguien.- sus mejillas se sonrojaron al recordar su mensaje.

-oooh.- la energía de Tsuna bajo drásticamente, algo no le gustaba.- pero estas en peligro afuera, yo creo que esa persona podría esperar…

-por favor.- acarició los cabellos castaños.- debo verlo.

Tsuna seguía desconfiado pero ver a su amado gitano de esa forma era como para no negarle nada.

-sígueme.

Le llevó hasta lo alto de la torre, en un puente donde se comunicaba con la otra torre, ahí algunas gárgolas tenían un largo cuello que servía de canal para los aguaceros, ese cuello de dura roca podía aguantar el peso de dos hombres y además estaba cerca de otra casa. Con ayuda de una soga que traía Tsuna en un bolsillo, amarro la punta de esta a la estatua, mukuro la uso para poder deslizarse y llegar al techo de la otra edificación, ya de ahí podría encontrar fácilmente el lugar donde se vería Dino.

Mukuro se despidió con una sonrisa y Tsuna lo correspondió, pero su corazón se sentía afligido, especialmente cuando lo vio adentrarse en la oscuridad de la noche; esa persona que vería hoy al gitano era un hombre demasiado afortunado.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 3.4.: Las almas en pena acosan a los vivos.**

Ya faltaban dos horas para la media noche, que deprimente situación para una cita, había luna nueva y sólo la luz de las casas servía de guía al soldado.

Por ello mismo tardó en darse cuenta de que alguien le seguía, al principio creyó que era su sombra pero ahora que la luz le alumbraba más, ¿Por qué su sombra llevaría sombrero y capa?

-¿Quién es? ¡descúbrase! ¡acérquese! ¡preséntese!

Reconoció mejor la forma, por la forma de la ropa parecía un monje, pero el negro era demasiado sobrenatural; le recordó a la leyenda del "Monje en pena" que escuchaba desde su infancia pero existía desde hace muchos años.

-soy tu conciencia, escúchame.- dijo gravemente la voz.- retrocede soldado del rey pues sé de tus intenciones, sino quieres acabar ahorcado, es ahora el momento de irte a donde tus pies te guían.

-es cierto, soy soldado del rey, pero dígame ahora que me ha seguido; ¿no es usted un hombre de Dios?

Con esa clase de respuesta el monje retrocedió lentamente, ciertamente iba a un lugar en que alguien de su puesto no debería ir. Aun así eso ya no le importaba. Se ocultó mejor en la oscuridad y volvió a ser un fantasma más entre las calles parisienses.

Ustedes ya sabrán quien era ese hombre en pena.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 4: Val d´ Amour.**

En lo alto de la calle San Denis, en el cruce del puerto Popincourt, hay un "bendito" lugar donde brillas las velas en cuanto se oscurece. Allí en medio del llano basta con que un día se vaya para siempre querer volver a regresar a la Taberna del Val d´Amour.

Hermosas flores de noche que dan dicha de un día por tan solo unas monedas; sus siluetas se ven tan perfectamente junto a la de sus golfos tomándolas como ellos deseen, sus gritos y jadeos son la música de este espectacular lugar donde los hombres se emborrachan con su miel.

-oh encantadoras damas.- sonreía Colonello a las muchachas casi desnudas que se le acercaban.- ustedes encantadoras mujeres del amor no necesitan palabras de amor ni oro, ni siquiera poesía kora.

-y aun así quieres servicio gratuito.- respondió una madura mujer a de cabello azul y marcas rojas en su rostro que estaba al lado del poeta.

-¡compadécete de mi Lal!

-lárgate de mi taberna sino tienes un solo centavo,

-sigh…

-podrías tener placer gratis si tan solo me hicieras caso.- interrumpió una voz varonil, provenía de un hombre moreno que tenía a dos chiquillas sentadas en sus piernas acariciándole.}

-primero muerto, kora.

-no me gusta la necrofilia... pero quizás por ti la probaría.

-sigh… -volvio a suspirar.

-tú te traes algo.- alejó con un gesto a las mujeres muy al pesar de ellas.- ¿Qué te pasa?

-vaya, el torturador resulto piadoso kora, creo que granizara.

-Colonello….- el soldado conocía al poeta desde hacia tiempo (su relación la mencionaremos más adelante).- confiesa.

-es solo que estaba preocupado por un amigo y vine hasta aquí, había escuchado que se vería con alguien en esta taberna. ¿Qué tal tú? ¿Vienes a dejar más niños regados en el mundo?

-¡ja! Por quien me tomas.- se rió.- bueno… no, milagrosamente.

Los dos voltearon cuando escucharon un alboroto, un hombre rubio salió de uno de los cuartos del amor con tres bellas jovencitas que se reían con él. Era el capitán de los arqueros que estaba ebrio de alcohol y de amor.

-oh niñas, lástima que no pueda jugar más con ustedes, pero me espera el hermoso Mukuro; ¡pobrecito! Creyó leer su destino en mis manos jajaja.

Los cuatro se rieron y Colonello estuvo a punto de ir a asestarle un golpe al rubio pero Reborn le detuvo, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que la avecilla amarilla volaba cerca de Reborn, el moreno le dijo que se fuera a buscar a Hibari y este pareció entender a la perfección.

-¿Qué fue eso kora?

-nada en especial, mejor vayamos a otro lado. Te invito una botella de vino para que veas.

-mnm está bien, pero aun así no me iría a tu cama.

-¡que cruel!

En otro cuarto, el gitano esperaba a su caballero, estaba vestido solamente con una bata blanca que cubría la transparente camisa blanca, un lazo de cuerda enredaba su fina cintura. Le esperaba pacientemente sobre una ultrajada cama.

Tenía miedo, especialmente porque las mujeres se rieron de él, ¡un niño tan bonito que se entrega gratuitamente! Eso le ofendió.

Había dejado su tridente en una mesita cercana a la puerta, temiendo ser cobarde y usarla contra su amante.

Él no era el único que sentía temor, también Dino, pues pensar en la traición contra su prometido le revolvía las entrañas.

Pero todos sus miedos se desvanecieron cuando se miraron a los ojos. Si su destino era mezclar sus pieles en una sola antorcha entonces que grandioso sería.

No dijeron nada, solo se miraron mientras el capitán se acercaba, tomó su rostro y le beso con ternura mientras le acostaba en la cama, los azulados cabellos se mezclaron en la blanca almohada mientras los rubio caían en los hombros del gitano; el caballero se deshacía del lazo y abría la bata maravillándose del casto cuerpo.

Caricias, dulces besos se compartían, esto era amor; o al menos eso creían.

Alguien más estaba ahí. Una sombra tomó el tridente de la mesa, robó el lazo caído y miró con desesperación el frágil cuerpo gitano. No soportó la tentación y acarició la mano.

-No le pertenecerás a nadie…. – se escuchó un muy débil susurro.

Aun así, Mukuro le escucho y sintió entonces que el tacto en su mano no podía ser de su amante; abrió completamente los ojos, un monje en negro total alzaba el tridente contra Dino.

Todo pasó como un rayo.

De repente todo se tiñó de rojo, de sangre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

**Historia 5: Inicia la "Anatkh"**

_Fatalidad_

_Dueña de nuestros destinos_

Tsunayoshi veía hacia el cielo, estaba preocupado, realmente no quería que Mukuro se viera con Dino pero su mirada le convenció, esperaba haber hecho lo correcto porque sin o, jamás se perdonaría por haber perjudicado a su primer amor.

Se fue al balcón y se sentó cerca de su gárgola favorita, la de un león pequeño rugiendo al cielo.

-Natsu, pídele a nuestros amigos que cuiden de Mukuro, ¡por favor!

_¡Fatalidad!_

_Cuando te cruzas en nuestros caminos_

Spade estaba con una amiga gitana, ella le leía su destino a través de las cartas, la muchachilla de cabello rosa ojos verdes y tatuaje de escorpión se asustó cuando vio las cartas que representaban al hermano favorito del rey.

-nufufu ¿qué pasaba Bianchi? Estas pálida.

-las cartas, ellas dicen que tu hermano está en peligro, aquí lo dice.- mostró entonces a las susodichas.- Mukuro es "La Luna"; sus perdiciones son "El Sol" y "Los Amantes", su futuro "El Ahorcado". Las tres están exactamente en tu línea del futuro.

-patrañas.- quiso convencerse, pero la adivina era muy buena en ese arte.- mi hermano sabe cuidarse, estará bien; además si le pasa algo siempre iré a ayudarle.

Entonces una fría corriente entró a la taberna, cosa extraña siendo una catacumba, una carta se había escapada de la baraja y se colocó exactamente entre los dos hermanos. Un escalofrío recorrió a ambos, eso no era casualidad.

-¿qué carta es?- tragó saliva el rey.

-La Muerte.

_¡Fatalidad!_

_Seas príncipe o nada, seas monje o méndigo, seas doncella o una puta, a todos nos llega por igual._

Irie corría al sótano donde Byakuran investigaba las teorías entre la Biblia y la alquimia, tenía excelentes noticias y era preciso decírselas. Cada vez que descendía todo se volvía más oscuro y eso le causaba espasmos en el estomágo, especialmente ciertos gritos casi le doblan.

Fu… fufufu…

A… jajaja. ¡JAJAJA!

¡MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

No necesitó el obispo abrir la puerta porque esta ya lo estaba, miro completamente horrorizado lo que había dentro. Todo estaba hecho trizas, en las paredes estaba escrita un sinfín de veces la palabra griega "ANATKH" con un color escarlata, el fuego de la chimenea estaba sumamente agresivo y entonces vio cerca de éste a su amigo el arzobispo, de rodillas, con las manos quemadas y manchadas de rojo, sostenía un lazo blanco manchado de carmín.

-¿Maese Byakuran?

-eres mío, solamente mío; ¡canta para mí!, ¡baila para mi!, fufufu, ¡SE MÍO!- aspiraba profundamente el lazo.- este es su perfume, el aroma de una virgen.

-B-Byakuran…

-oh.- el albino se dio cuenta de su visitante y le miró con una perturbadora sonrisa.- bienvenido mi querido Shouichi, únete a mi _ANATHK_, deja que el destino te atrape en su telaraña.

-¿q-q-q-q-ué es eso rojo?- señaló las manos manchadas por líquido rojo.

-¿eso?- miro las gotas que caían al suelo.- es solo vino querido, vino de una botella muy fina pero de malísima cosecha; si, vino tan rojo como la sangre fufufu…

Irie retrocedió, un brillo metálico en la mesa le removió las entrañas, un cuchillo recientemente usado en carne humana exactamente. Salió de ahí lo más rápido que pudo olvidando completamente las "buenas noticias."

La sangre en la mano derecha de Byakuran pertenecía a su enemigo, la sangre en su mano izquierda era propia tratando de expiar su crimen.

_¡FATALIDAD!_

_Nos tienes en tus manos_

Mukuro cortó su camisa con el tridente manchado de sangre, trato de retener la herida de Dino pero esa fue su equivocación, tenía tiempo de haber escapado y lo desperdició. Los guardias le atraparon y por la escena le condenaron como el culpable, especialmente el prometido que miraba a su querido desfalleciendo en los brazos de otro.

Un pajarillo había confesado todo.

_Fatalidad…_

Al final, ninguno de los enamorados tiró la primera piedra, pero vaya que colaboraron en ello. El que había condenado a la Luna como pecadora era la Flor más amada por el Sol.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Si queréis saber cómo gira esta rueda hacia su cruel final, tendrán que verme fuera de la catedral de Notredame, que aún hay mucho que contar kora.

* * *

_**Notas finales del capítulo:**_

_No vuelvo a escribir algo tan largo...solamente el siguiente y ultimo cap xwx_

_cualquier duda me avisan _

_bye_


End file.
